A TFA Reunoin
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Optimus looks for his mother.


"I'm telling you my birthday is the 12th." Optimus said. "No it's 19th." Sentinel said. "No it's the 16th." Elita said kissing Optimus' face. "No it's 14th," Rodimus said.

"Maybe Ultra Magnus knows." Optimus said.

"DAD!" Optimus said.

Ultra Magnus hid the birthday presents. "Dad is my birthday the 12th?" Optimus asked. "19th," Sentinel said. "16th" Elita said. "14th." Rodimus said.

"To be honest Optimus I don't know the exact date. We always celebrated it on the summer day I found you on my door step." Ultra Magnus said. "The point is all of us are going to be together for your birthday." Ultra Magnus said. "Whenever that is." Optimus said.

"Your crew is coming for the party." Rodimus said. "Too bad no one knows when his birthday is," Sentinel said. "Sentinel quiet." Elita said. "I got there is someone out there who knows my birthday and more about me." Optimus said. "Who?" Sentinel asked. "My mother." Optimus said. "I'm going to find my mom!" Optimus said. "Your mom!" The others said.

They walked into Ultra Magnus' room. "I wish you could tell him good bye." Elita said. "He'd never let him go." Sentinel said. "Remember to explain things in the morning." Optimus told them. "Don't worry we'll handle everything." Rodimus said. Optimus left.

Morning came.

Elita was scrambling oil eggs. "Alright oil eggs scrambled just like Optimus said." Elita said. "How did Optimus say the tech bacon should be?" Rodimus asked. "Extra crispy." Elita said. "Oh I hope I can find the comics. If I don't I hope Ultra Magnus doesn't mind the society section first." Sentinel said. "No Sentinel Optimus said comics first, society next, front page and the sports." Elita said.

"Morning Optimus," Ultra Magnus said coming down the stairs. "Uh oh it's Ultra Magnus." Rodimus said.

"Found the comics." Sentinel said.

"Morning Elita. Rodimus, Sentinel what are you doing here?" Ultra Magnus said. Elita put Ultra Magnus' breakfast in front of him. "Where's Optimus?' Ultra Magnus asked.

"Oh he felt it was time to meet his um..." Elita said.

"It's natural to want know who your um..." Rodimus said.

"He went to go find us uh..." Sentinel said.

Suddenly it all clicked for Ultra Magnus. "He went to go find his mother?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes, sure did." Rodimus said with Elita and Sentinel nodding.

"He doesn't know where to look! All he knows is the general area." Ultra Magnus said.

"What is the general area of his mom's house?" Sentinel asked.

"It's in a small rural town," Ultra Magnus said.

"Oh," Elita said.

"I have to find him." Ultra Magnus said.

"Hey wait for us!" Elita, Rodimus and Sentinel called.

Optimus was looking around. "i wonder what mom is like and why she left me in the first place?" He asked himself.

Optimus showed his baby picture to some bots to see if they recognized it. They all shook their heads no. Optimus sat down in the storm. "I think I should just go home." Optimus said. He heard something. He turned around and saw a tech-beast. He ran for it. The creature tackled him. Optimus pushed it off and ran he tripped and hit a mecha-tree. "Oh," He said and passed out. A door to a house opened.

"Where am I?" Optimus asked.

"You're in Lightup's home." A femme answered.

"Are you Lightup?" Optimus asked.

"No I'm her sister Will-power. Lightup is working on house calls treating the victims of last night's attack by that tech-beast." The femme answered.

The door opened. "Here comes Lightup now." Will-power said.

"Well that tech-beast really made a mess this time. No one was seriously hurt but Cog-work sprain his ankle pretty badly..." Lightup said when she saw Optimus. She opened the locket around her neck. Inside was a picture of Optimus as a sparkling. "Optimus," She said with tears in her optics. "Mom?" Optimus asked. "My baby!" She said. They hugged.

"I thought we were so happy as a family." Ultra Magnus said.

"Just because he's looking for his mommy doesn't mean he's stopped loving you as his father." Rodimus said.

"Yes he cares very much he just wants to know more." Elita said.

"Don't worry about it." Sentinel said.

"Mom, I've missed you." Optimus said. "Well I missed you too but I still think of you a sparkling." She said.

"I know you don't remember this but I use to sing it to as a sparkling." She said tucking him in bed.

 _Time to sleep my little dear. Dreams are good my little dear. Even though when sleep we are apart. When you wake you'll see my smiling face. The stars say good night. The moon says sweet dreams. When you wake you'll see my smiling face._ Lightup sang. Optimus was asleep. She kissed his forehead. She crept out of the room and shut the door quietly. Optimus opened his optics and began to wonder.

"Okay we'll be in the town in 2 days." Ultra Magnus said.

The next day Optimus walked into the dining room. "Morning ,Optimus I made a big breakfast I want our first meal together to be special sorry about fussing over you." Lightup said. Optimus shoved the plate away and crossed his arms. "Optimus whatever is the matter?" Lightup asked.

"Yes what is troubling you my nephew?" Will-power asked.

"Like you care!" Optimus said.

"I care very much I'm your mother I love you." Lightup said.

"Then why did you leave me on stranger's doorstep?!" Optimus asked.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Will-power said.

"No my sister Optimus has right to be angry." Lightup said. "But it's not as simple as you think. You see the father that sired you had died before you were born I didn't have job, I barely had enough money to put food on the table and I was about to lose the house. I didn't know what to do. I went into the city of Iacon I heard about a great bot who lived there I knew I couldn't burden him with my finical problems but maybe he could help you. Giving you up was the hardest thing ever done. I felt I had no other choice." She said.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" Optimus asked.

"I knew you had a new life," She said hugging him.

They sat outside. The tech-beast came. "Oh no! Run Optimus," She said. The tech beast came closer Optimus saw a boulder if he aimed his ax right he could stop it once and for all. He took a deep breath took aim and threw it. The rock landed on the creature. "Optimus are you okay?" His mother asked. "Yes mom, I'm alright." Optimus said.

The next day Optimus woke up. He went down the stairs. "Surprise! Happy birthday!" Lightup and Will-power said.

"Wow," Optimus said.

"I'd never forget your birthday I celebrate it every year on the 14th." Lightup said.

"Rodimus was right." Optimus said.

Then there was a knock on the door. Optimus and Lightup opened it. "Dad," Optimus said.

"You found your mother?" Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus nodded. "Come you have stay for the party then we'll go home." Optimus said.

"You're coming back?' Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus nodded. "Mom this is my dad Ultra Magnus." Optimus said. Lightup explained why she left Optimus on his doorstep.


End file.
